Surviving The Cruel Night
by BurningMoons
Summary: The old Scouting Legion base was overrun by titans, being cut off from escape Mikasa believed that she had been left behind, but Corporal Rivaille was not letting an interesting new recruit die that easily. The two of them now having to find a way back to their city before death claims them first. Levi/Mikasa.
1. The Fall

**Hey there, My name's Chantelle (call me Chany~ :3) and I thought of this last night while I was going to sleep and was like "YESS!" I mean I ship Mikasa and Levi with EVERYONE, including each other. So I was like "let's do something different" AND BAM! I really hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it! I was so excited to put this up that there may be some errors but hey, hope you like it!**

* * *

_Surviving the Cruel Night_

**Chapter One: The fall**

"Sir, I was told to report to you of the recent activity of titans in the area." Mikasa, standing to attention, relayed the message that her superior told her to deliver, not once objecting or showing any sign of concern. In recent days, the castle that they were hiding Eren at, and Corporal Rivaille's base, was beginning to catch the attention of more and more titans, worrying Commander Irwin who was not currently at the base.

"Go on." Rivaille answered, sitting as his desk with papers neatly stacked in front of him; by the looks of it, the man was reviewing tactical points near their location. Looking up once with a stern intent gaze, Rivaille took note of the woman before him and continued looking at his papers.

"uh- Sir, Commander Irwin believes that in the next few days there will be a significant increase of titan activity in the area, stating that he recommends we leave before we are surrounded; ultimately the decision is up to you. Sir." Mikasa stood unnerved by his lack of attention that he was giving her, stressed more that she would forget a word or phrase that had been told to her. She didn't want the deaths of her companions weighing down on her shoulders.

"Is that all soldier?" Rivaille's voice dominated the room, although he lacked in height his mere presence allowed even the toughest of soldiers to bow down to him; he needn't listen to anyone but his superiors.

"No Sir, Commander Irwin would also like you to put forth any new recruits that you are interested in putting under your command; the names are here. Sir." Mikasa strode forward holding out files of all the nineteen new recruits that joined the scouting legion; it was rare for Captain Rivaille to choose new people to join his division, so Commander Irwin must have known that there was someone in there that would be of use to him, or else the man wouldn't have suggested it.

Raising his eyebrows, Corporal Rivaille took the files from Mikasa's hand, placing them on the top of a pile of papers. Bringing one hand up to rest his chin on, Rivaille took a glance at Mikasa, she, unlike many others, didn't stray from his gaze but rather challenged them. Eyes that had a pure set of determination in them, cool with expressionless emotions. It was different from those that he had seen many times before, many clouded over with either fear or hate, it was interesting that someone like that still existed; other than himself of course.

"That would be all, Ackerman. Your duties are done for now." Rivaille remembered quite well whom this soldier was, a new recruit who was a genius like no other, he had heard rumours of this girl but never had he seen her in action. Thinking that they were all over-exaggerated thoughts.

Slightly taken back that he knew who she was, Mikasa shifted the scarf around her neck, before clamping her feet together. "Yes, sir." and walking out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Tch." Rivaille's eyes lingered on the door for a second before looking over the files, seeing the exceptional soldiers that had been recruited. Turning the pages he saw Mikasa Ackerman, with her picture on the side. Reading _Excellency in intelligenece, battle skill, prodigious skill in 3D Maneuver Gear and unbelievable efficiency and speed._ Rivaille was surprised at the marking she got, coming first in the 104th trainee squad. Already having killed numerous titans with no hesitation at all and being able to listen to command, she can put faith in her comrades. She was interesting indeed.

* * *

Feeling somewhat relieved, Mikasa walked down the corridor towards her sleeping quarters, the other girls most likely present in there. She had seen the Corporal from a distance before, but never face to face. He was as harsh as the rumours had said, but there was something different than just a '_heartless cold-blooded titan killer' _he still had the capacity to care, which Mikasa had doubted after his appearance at the court while bashing Eren.

Opening the door to her quarters she was instantly confronted by the scene of Sasha gulfing down food, looking at the woman almost manically she launched herself at Mikasa.

"MIKASAA-! Where have you been?" Gripping tightly at her leg pants Sasha clawed at Mikasa, pretty much scaling her like a mountain.

Grabbing hold of her cheeks, Mikasa started pulling on them hard. "Out delivering messages. Where'd you get the food from?"

As expected of Mikasa she was able a straight forward answer with no idle chit chat, she didn't have the knack for social interactions.

"-We-Took-mhhmp-fro-the-mpp-kitchen-" Hardly being able to talk with both food and Mikasa's pulling at her mouth, Sasha struggled to breathe, yet feeling eccentric that she was able to steal the food.

"Haa, don't lie. that was just you Sasha." "-~Connie, shudup! We all know you wanted some." Surprisingly Connie was sitting on the ground of the woman's quarters, stuffing his face with food. Everyone else was out doing their duties, while these two slackers were secretly eating food. Even Mikasa was astonished how the two of them were able to keep up their uplifted spirits.

"You should have seen her Mikasa. Here I was, calmly napping on my bed when this red-eyed monster came from somewhere and dragged me all the way here." Connie pointed at Sasha accusingly. Sasha only laughed, guilt written all over her face.

"Oh. Sasha you're going to get in strife one day." Mikasa said seriously to Sasha's face, before letting her cheeks drop, her mind was too preoccupied by the news that had reached her ears of titans nearing the castle, to worry about Sasha's food problems.

The two monkey's continued bickering as Mikasa sat on her bed, stretching her limbs and puling her boots up. Even though she would have liked to either sleep or see Armin and Eren, she couldn't do either. They had only a few days left here which meant an extensive amount of training and learning of tactics, she couldn't waste her time when she could be practicing her 3D manoeuvring gear tactics and she had already asked one of her superiors for guidance.

Suddenly getting up she exited the room, leaving the two behind.

* * *

"-Let's see if you are able to cut behind the 'titans' before they notice you coming. I'll increase it to five this time, if that's alright?" Petra, one of the scouting legionnaires under Captain Rivaille's division was holding training for Mikasa, a petite woman who shared no hatred in her heart. She was skilled and not un-experienced, the only one willing to give Mikasa the time of day to hone her abilities and perfect herself.

"Yes, Ma'am." Mikasa nodded, breathing heavy and beading with sweat. She had discarded her jacket and long white shirt in exchange for a tank top, the heat overcoming Mikasa as she had been out there for hours, training with no rest.

"I thought we had gone over this Mikasa, call me Petra." The woman smiled, having respect for the new recruit who after the first ten minutes of training with her, could see that Mikasa's skill well surpassed her own.

"Oh-er Yes, ma-, Petra." Mikasa blushed, turning her face away from Petra, embarrassed that she forgot such an easy command. "I'm sorry for taking up your time, Petra. I know my ability isn't at what it should be but it will." Mikasa told Petra, doubting that she was up to the experience level of the superiors around her. _She has no idea. _Petra thought to herself, completely dumbfounded that Mikasa was this thick-headed.

"We'll begin the exercise in 3, 2 , 1. Go!" Not even answering Mikasa, Petra suddenly initiated the task. Recording the woman's times against the others that had done the same exercise. It was not unusual for new recruits to do it; it's just when they do it well.

Instantly shifting her manoeuvring gear Mikasa flew off to the nearest tree, seeing five wooden 10 metre class 'titans' turning quite rapidly, looking for their target. They had mechanics in them that allowed for them to move when they heard or saw movement which made Mikasa's task all the more harder. She let her senses do all the work, noticing that she was being timed. Seeing on of the 'titans' facing the other way, she used speed to her advantage and swung straight to it, not grappling onto its neck piece until the very last moment where she could cut it to ribbons. Immediately afterwards she hid back in the forest, seeing two more close together. About to fly towards the two, she heard a ringing sound, sounding not too loudly that titans could hear but so that the residents in the castle could well hear it.

Distantly hearing the sound, Mikasa knew what was happening; it was only sounded when the location had been compromised, and due to it still being morning not everyone had their manoeuvring gear on. Her eyes widened at the sight of people rushing around, finding horses and not even stopping to ask what the situation was, they were getting into position to leave.

Looking back around her, she tried to sight the titans and no more than one hundred metres away, obscured by an amount of towering trees, was an abnormal. She wondered why they would leave because of one mere titan, but that's when she saw the other six or seven trail behind it. People were constantly scouting around the edges of the forest, they had probably already been eaten due to the sheer numbers of them. She grabbed hold of the tree with a monstrous strength before looking back down at Petra.

"Has Eren been taken away yet?" Mikasa asked almost desperately, shouting out over the rushing of people around them. She wasn't leaving without knowing that he was already gone, and Petra could see it in her eyes. "YES! Yes, Mikasa. He has already gone, come down now! Quick! He left before the sun came up this morning with Commander Irwin" Petra shouted, her eyes filled with urgency. As a superior she had many duties that she had to attend too.

With haste Mikasa came down, running back to the castle. She grabbed a horse that was being given out and hopped on, seeing many do the same. It wouldn't be long now.

She heard her superiors shout out orders, some coming up the rear and others at the front, she couldn't see Eren but had to trust Petra that he was alright. She, unlike others, was ready which was why when the abnormal titan smashed into the castle and screams sounded out, Mikasa was the first to react. It was in slow motion as the abnormal titan came sprinting from out of the trees she was just in, outrunning those that were trying to get the nape of its neck and breaking down the castle walls all too quickly. They had misjudged how fast It was, thinking they still had a couple of minutes to escape, but that was a false hope.

With no hesitation Mikasa jumped off her horse, grappling her manoeuvring gear onto a nearby tree and swinging up behind the abnormal, she still had time before the other titans made an appearance and she didn't want the deaths of her comrades on her hands. Spinning around she withdrew her swords and came down upon the titan, slicing a large chunk out of its neck and letting it fall to the ground. In the rubble she could see arms and legs sticking out, searching around desperately for sign of life.

"..Over- here." A voice called out, still partially stuck in the rubble was a young male, one of the new recruits whom Mikasa wasn't acquainted with. She could see soldiers fleeing while others stood to fight from commands. Even though it looked like chaos there was order, all due to the Corpral himself, spitting out orders to those that either couldn't fight or could. His eyes were set in determination and quickly looking away Mikasa focused her attention on the man, pulling on his outstretched arm she pulled with all her strength, hearing rubble shift as he inched further and further out of the debris. "Arghhhhh!" Mikasa shouted, straining her arms with pulling. _Come on! _With one final breathe she pulled the young man out, who feebly got to his feet before screaming and running away towards a horse; hers to be exact.

From the pull she landed on her behind, before quickly rebalancing herself and turning around. Her eyes widened at the sight of the hideous faces of five more titans, all with intent of eating the humans. Holding onto her weapons tightly she looked for a way out, she could hear Petra calling her name, telling her to retreat, but there was no way she would make it in time.

Breathing out, Mikasa set a resolved look on her face before jumping up, letting her body move freely as she dodged through the titans, getting behind them as she was going to do to the 'fake' titans. She landed her feet vertically on a tree before pushing off, grappling onto the back of a titan and slicing it down the back. Blood sprayed everywhere and it fell to the ground. _Two__ down. _She quickly bounded off the titan and saw the Corporal's division come to her aid, starting to take down the other five titans. They would have potentially won as well, if it wasn't for the sights of more titans incoming.

"MORE TITANS! MOVE!" One of them called, all dispersing like rats. Mikasa was completely cut off from the others and now fighting her way out was practically impossible. She heard someone call for them to get back to the city, and they left without a second glance at Mikasa. _I was a burden to them, I knew it. _Mikasa's eyes lowered for a second before hearing something else.

"Ackerman! What are you doing. We're moving!" Looking to her left she saw Captain Rivaille come out of from the confusion of the titans, flying up towards her and without even stopping, roughly put his arm around her waist and continued forward. The breathe was taken out of Mikasa as the two of them edged away from the castle, she could see everyone fleeing, with them two going in the opposite direction. _Had he been stuck on this side too? _Mikasa thought.

"Regain yourself Ackerman! Come on." Practically letting her fall Rivaille let her go, making sure that she was able to activate her manoeuvring gear, for a second she was unbalanced but then she was also swinging up and around the trees right behind her Superior. They were making distance between them and the titans, and she hoped everyone else was safe.

Rivaille veered to the right as did Mikasa and soon the two landed on a large branch, skidding to a stop with both breathing heavy. "Tch." Rivaille spoke, showing his disgust of the situation. Standing up tall he looked around, seeing that they were in the middle of the forest. _We didn't even see them coming. _Rivaille thought, the rookies hadn't enough time to prepare themselves and became like scarce rabbits; while this one had become a wolf. Turning his sight towards Ackerman, who was standing with her weapons poised, ready for the titans.

"You did well. One more man was saved because of you." Rivaille acknowledged Mikasa, openly he would never share it, but he was impressed that even after training for hours on end, in fact a training course that only Rivaille himself took, that she was still able to take down two titans and save a comrade. Of course, he was able to take down his fair amount of titans but he was more focused on saving everyone's lives than protecting the castle.

"Thankyou Sir. I would have done better Sir, If I had seen the Titans beforehand." Turning her attention Mikasa showed no signs of exhaustion, even though Rivaille could tell that she was beyond a human's usual limit. Now the real problem was that with no horses and only limited gas the two would have to either wait for someone to come back for them, _highly unlikely. _Or find a way back to the city, which would take some days.

"Sir, I believe that we should make some ground before it becomes dark. Our current location will not guarantee safety from the titans when it hits nightfall." Mikasa said her thoughts, slightly shamed that she had spoken out of term. Pulling her scarf up she looked away. She did not want to cross any boundries, only when it was needed was when she would do that.

"Hmmm, you're right. Let's move." Rivaille kicked off the tree branch, still having plenty gas in his gear. He noticed that Mikasa had discarded her cloak and shirt, which was an annoyance when it came to dark, but at least she wasn't injured or else all his work to get to her would have been for nothing. As soon as he took notice of her killing those two titans he knew that she was too valuable to lose; especially not under his command.

"Sir. Thankyou; for coming to get me." Mikasa yelled out from behind, barely just being able to hear over the wind rushing against their ears. Rivaille said nothing in reply, just nodded his head before the two of them continued forward, the night was nearing and that would become their first night in the forest.

_To be continued._

* * *

**So... What did you think~?**

**Next chapter will come very very soon! AHHH! Thankyou for reading! Please tell me if you like it and want me to continue? I love you all!**

**Favourite, follow or review! Pretty Please!**


	2. A New Feeling

**WOOO! Two chapters in one day! NOW that the first chapter is over and done with we can get on with the more awkward sexual tension moments! This is more of a teaser chapter for what's ahead so I hope you like it. *winky wink* Sorry for the first chapter not being really interesting, but we'll get there!**

* * *

_Surviving the Cruel Night_

**Chapter 2: A New Feeling**

There seemed to be no end to the forest, no matter how far they travelled there was no plain sight as to where they were or in what direction they were going, after an hour of 3D gear it was decided that the two would go on on foot, to reduce the amount of gas they wasted. It was still worrying though, that had yet not seen any traces of a titan near the area.

"-It would be too risky to send out a rescue squad, meaning we need to rely on our own strength. Anyone whom was left behind would be dead by now, the rest would have fled, under my orders." Rivaille spoke, his voice mirroring factual explaining. He wasn't naïve, so coming to look at the realistic side of things was what he specialized in. "We need to start heading East, where the gate will be closest too, while in this forest we will be safe, but I can't garentee your safety once out in the open." Rivaille stood leaning against the trunk of a tree, while Mikasa was sitting, her head leaning against the bark while she caught her breath. She had completely exhausted herself the days she had been at the base, and now this, made matters worse.

"Sir. We can't leave people behind, if there is any chance that someone may stil-" Rivaille's hand clasped over Mikasa's mouth, kneeling down next to her as he heard branches snap and the ground move. He knew quite well what Ackerman was saying, it made sense to him, his soldiers were currently being devoured by their enemies, but they couldn't go back. They were of more use to mankind than the one's that sacrificed themselves, they gave up their lives under Rivaille's orders and he was the one that had to carry the burden; not anyone else.

His eyes motioned for hers to follow his, hearing what was slowly coming closer towards them. Mikasa looked in that direction, eyes pinned with determination. Her hand fingered on her undrawn blades, waiting to attack if need be, but that never came. The sound slowly backed away, like it was turning around or turning direction. They wouldn't need to fight a titan yet.

Slowly Rivaille withdrew his hand away from Mikasa's mouth wiping it on a handkerchief he had in his pocket. _This guy has issues... _Mikasa thought before getting up herself. They needed to move and now.

Without saying a word Mikasa leant off of the tree and followed the forest East, not saying a word to the Captain but understanding that even though there will be losses they had to continue forth. Rivaille raised his eyebrows slightly at the woman's behaviour before walking along with her; allowing her to take the lead for now.

* * *

With both a combination of walking and 3D gear the two trenched forth, not once did Ackerman complain or say that she needed a rest. She was stubborn. Even when fatigue was getting the better of her, she kept her shoulders up straight and kept walking. At times her movements got slow but she would soon snap out of a daze and look straight ahead. It was evident that something was on her mind, but there are things better left to one's self. Rivaille knew that feeling all too well.

It wasn't until she finally tripped over a root out of the ground that Rivaille caught up to attention and grabbed her arm, making sure she wasn't about to faceplant the ground. He sighed, seeing the awful look on Ackerman's face. "We'll stop here for the day, Ackerman." He too was quite tired from the walk, but unlike Mikasa, he hadn't been grounded into the earth with training techniques the last four days.

"No, Sir. I can keep going." Mikasa snatched her arm away from him, straightening herself up.

"Are you sure about that, Ackerman?" Rivaille pursed his lips, his low tolerance getting the better of him.

Mikasa whirled around facing the Corporal, she was a little taller than him but his strength far surpassed hers. "Yes, _Sir." _She spoke, not backing down from the inner war that had just started. She showed little to no emotion, only presence of annoyance.

"You can hardly stand, let alone fight. If it comes to it, you would be a burden than anything." Rivaille commended the woman for her perseverance, but she needed to rest, except the woman was stubborn and just kept walking.

Letting them continue for a bit longer Rivaille kept a close eye on her, until he could barely handle it any longer. Walking passed a tree Mikasa took one moment to rest, about to continue forward, when she was stopped by an arm, grabbing her wrist and pushing her up against the tree. Rivialle grabbed her other hand, slamming them up above her head. This compromising position made Rivaille taller than the woman and she was actually ready to strike out at him.

"Could you get away like this?" Rivaille put his face close to Ackerman, as she tried to move her hands, his breath hot against her face, she didn't have the strength to move them as he had suspected. "Tommorow, you could fend this off, when you are _well rested. _Now though, I could practically do anything and you couldn't stop me. Understand Ackerman?" Rivaille made sure there was no room between them, which only made Mikasa angrier.

For once she was intimidated, and the closeness was making her blush, even though the Corporal seemed to take not as much heed of it. She tried to move or kick her legs but he blocked it and put his leg in between hers. They stood there in silence for awhile, she mustered the most hated look not wanting to back down. "Ackerman.." Rivaille gave her one more warning look, he had low patience but with good reason; he was trying to protect her.

Mikasa looked into his eyes, sensing the ulterior motive and sighed, feigning in to his command. "Fine, Sir. As long as tomorrow I am able to continue on normally." She let out a breathe, defiance still set in her eyes.

"Ackerman, call me Rivaille. You aren't one to listen to commands that stop you from moving onwards, so 'Sir' seems inappropriate." He finally let go of her, backing off only a little. Making sure she wasn't about to fall and break down.

Nodding she regained composure, her usual persona coming back.

"We'll camp out in the trees, as high as we can. -come here." Rivaille readied his gear and nonchalantly slid his hand around her back, not waiting any time for her to resist he grappled onto a branch and the 3D gear took the both of them up. As instinct Mikasa grabbed his jacket until she was unloaded at a branch.

"You know, R-Rivaille, I could have used my own 3D gear." Mikasa stated, pursing her lips in annoyance.

"Well, we couldn't take the risk could we?" Rivaille said, not with his usual stern voice but with one that was more relaxed, it was obvious that he was undermining her. He started making plans of what they had to do, well he had to do, for the night and didn't seem fussed by the earlier events.

Mikasa stood, wanting to throw him off the branch and jam his 3D gear, but restrained herself, controlling her anger, she would have to put up with him for the time being anyway.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**SO~ Hope you like it! I undertsnad why people are like 'meh' about the first chapter, but I can assure you that the 'romance' will come quicker than you think! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, Favourite, follow or review! Thankyou for the support! **


	3. Don't Shatter

_Surviving the Cruel Night_

**Chapter 3: Don't Shatter**

After their quarrel, Rivaille stated that he would be back; a man of few words Mikasa had decided. She couldn't figure him out, usually the people around her were either driven by hatred or loyalty, but Mikasa didn't know where to start with the Corporal. He didn't show weakness; which urged Mikasa to figure it out. She knew that he was harsh, but inside she could see someone that actually cared, he hatred for him was slowly disappearing.

Mikasa decided to not think of her current situation with the Corporal, and turned her attention to her worry for Eren and her companions. Only earlier that day had she seen Sasha and Connie lazing about like the world wasn't hell, and now she feared that the both of them were dead. Petra said that Eren had been evacuated earlier that day which calmed her, but she wouldn't be relieved until she saw his face. He was her only family; she couldn't lose him.

Holding onto her scarf, she trailed it up higher on her face, covering her mouth and trying to find warmth. The sun had gone down, and she had been in and out of sleep for hours. Rivaille had yet to come back, and she hated being a burden, contemplating going out to find him, but she knew that traveling at night wasn't safe. Tomorrow she swore to be at the top of her game; with nothing holding her back.

Sighing she quietly spoke, "E_ren.." _before falling asleep, her arms were crossed with one leg over the other, her head leaning on the tree trunk behind her. She felt it calming to be outside, although she always slept with one eye open. She never slept without her senses on constant alert.

* * *

Some hours later Mikasa's senses alerted her to wake, she slowly opened her eyes, looking if there were any immediate threat. It was still dark, but Mikasa already felt considerably better, no longer did her body feel weighted or her eyes drooping. Lifting herself from her uncomfortable sleeping position, Mikasa saw a small flame, just one piece of wood, like a torch, and the one holding it was no other than Rivaille. She went to question him of his whereabouts when she noticed something heavy on her shoulders. Looking down she saw a green cloak, wrapped securely around her. Positioning it squarely on her shoulders, she didn't ask the man, who now had no cloak, about his foreign kindness. Instead the woman sat up, looking intently into the flame. She felt more herself now.

They both sat in a comfortable silence, Rivaille was merely looking out over the trees while Mikasa looked into the flame, Mikasa hadn't known that someone else shared her like for silence, unfortunately she would be the one to break it.

"Rivialle, I trust your name in both battle and not." She spoke in her matter of fact tone, soft and deliberate. Mikasa stopped for a moment, getting the Corporal's attention; "-but this is not the usual division-leader situation. I can't just allow myself to rely on you alone, without it being vice versa." Mikasa said, feeling somewhat proud of herself that she was able to say it; in her own way she was shy.

Rivaille faced the woman, a "hmmm" forming at his lips, more diligent than he had thought. "Mikasa Ackerman, is that your usual mood when waking up..." Rivaille said in his low-toned voice; emotionless. "Do you think you are capable of being at such a level? People do not question my orders and instead follow me like obedient lap dogs." Rivaille had no interest in those that were either weak or were ready to throw their lives away for no reason; he shared no respect for them.

"If the time arises, then I will sacrifice myself or others for the greater purpose. I know when someone is consumed by fear and cannot lead. I am capable of such a level" Mikasa had no hesitation in her answer, she would not listen to orders that weren't right in their own but she knew when she needed to. She wasn't a lap dog and only listened to those that she trusted.

Rivaille held her gaze, seeing if she faulted anything she said, but it was all to crystal clear in the woman's eyes.

"Tomorrow; that's when we will talk." Rivaille said, ending the conversation. He had much to think over this night. Mikasa nodded in agreement before rugging up again in his cloak. He would have been disgusted if it was someone else, but the woman knew how to treat and keep things clean, so she was an exception to the rule.

"I will stay on watch now; you sleep." Mikasa grabbed the 'torch' from his hand, standing up so they could switch positions. She needed to show him that she wasn't just a naïve small girl. Practically shoving the Corporal to where she had been, Mikasa gave the man a glare , a look that said "go to sleep!" and looked out over the forest, looking for an abnormal titan that was awake at night; never being too sure.

Rivaille grunted, saying something underneath his breath, but said nothing more. It wasn't everyday that _he _was told to do something, but this time he just endured it. Feeling patient this night. He thought to all the bothersome work and tactical advances that he must complete when returning to his position of command, feeling like he would rather endure this than the loud and obnoxious teammates back at the base.

Previously scouting out the area and seeing a place where they could possibly obtain food, Rivaille had spent most of the time thinking of battle plans that would have to be used in the near future, taking every possible situation and their potential outcome. They had to be ready, which was why Mikasa's words of him trusting her had come as a surprise, they were on equal grounds, something that Rivaille was unaccustomed to.

He was reluctant to get 'cosy' on a filthy tree, but he had little choice, of all the things this was a challenge to him...

* * *

Light etched its way through the trees, signalling a new morning. Stretching his limbs Rivaille picked himself up from the tree he was sleeping on, cracking his neck and checking his blades. It had become a habbit for him to be orderly before the day had even started; precise and proper. He swiftly looked at his surroundings, seeing that Ackerman wasn't in sight. "Tch." Not being there when he wanted her to; stubborn woman.

Seeing that no titan had come and eaten her when he was sleeping Rivaille jumped off of the branch, landing on the ground and looking around the ginormous trees. The titans would be most active now, seeing that the sun had just come up. He saw, a mere thirty metres away Ackerman on the tops of a branch, one that looked over the forest.

Swinging up towards the woman, his cloak lifting up on Mikasa's shoulders from the wind, he was overcome by a chill breeze, landing lighly on his feet next to the woman. The forest seemed to go on for miles, as Rivaille had expected, and there was a clearing to the North-East of them, most likely in the direction that they needed to go in.

"Three titans." Mikasa told, looking directly North of them. Rivaille sighted them too, all three trapped between trees that surrounded them, it was too cluttered for Rivaille and Mikasa to kill them safely, the reason Mikasa hadn't yet dealt with them already. If they didn't find a way out than they wouldn't be an issue, but if they did than they would be forced to take the risk.

"Ackerman, we're heading towards the clearing. Let's go." Rivaille jumped from the branch with Mikasa not far behind, it was alright to sleep in branches of trees but there was also the issue of food and water. Rivaille remembered seeing a river not far from their location that they would have to go to sooner or later.

They wanted to make as much ground as possible, running at a pace that was comfortable. Even with 3D gear on running didn't seem to be a problem for the either of them, and luckily they were or else they wouldn't have been prepared for the onslaught that was coming their way. A titan.

"Rivaille. Scatter!" Mikasa instantly let her 3D gear catch onto an opposite branch as a titan came into the area of woods they were in, it had blood smeared over it's hands and mouth. It had recently eaten. Being mid-air Mikasa saw that the titan was alone, one had gotten out of its position in the cluttered trees. She saw Rivaille near her side, swinging towards the titan. It's attention was caught on the Corporal, which proved to be an advantage as Mikasa swung in behind it. She could clearly see the weak spot at the neck but couldn't quite reach it as trees were in the way. She would have to go from underneath.

Rivaille saw Ackerman's motives before she even began to execute them, and let the titan claw at him, he grappled onto a nearby tree and swung in close to the titan, going over its head as Mikasa came from the ground and latched onto its neck; at exactly the right time when the titan went to look up at Rivaille. Sensing no hesitation Mikasa drove the blades deep within its neck, cutting off the vital weakness of the titan.

Mikasa landed back on the ground, the titan lifelessly falling to the ground. She inspected her blades and saw that they weren't yet dull, only covered in a fair amount of blood. She flicked the blood to the ground as Rivaille came to meet her on the ground, disgusted of the blood smeared weapons in her hands.

"There will be more, don't drop your guard Ackerman." Rivaille ordered the woman, half distracted by their surroundings.

"That titan... There must have been people near here; a village. We need to see if anyone is alive." Mikasa stepped forward, desperate to save lives if there were any still to save.

This is when it caught Rivaille's full attention, turning towards the woman. "Are you that eager to die? You aren't alone in the feeling of needing to save innocent lives, _Ackerman, _ but the best we could do is die with them. Where would we hide them? How could we get them back to the wall? _Think, _Ackerman." Mikasa saw her reflection of guilt in Rivaille's eyes, he was trying to come across as heartless, a defence mechanism perhaps to make sure people don't get close to him, but she saw the burden that he was carrying.

There was a silence as Mikasa reigned in her anger and looked at things rationally, seeing things from his eyes. As the leader of his division, and the new recruits, it was his responsibility that they had all came out alive. Every single one that had died would be a new scar to add to his collection; and Mikasa was no exception. She was under his command, if there was something he could have done to stop her from dying, then he wouldn't have left her, that's the type of man he was. The woman felt like she was slowly unravelling the Corporal.

"You were their leader, people that had put their faith in you and trusted your every decisions. If you told them to die; than they would. You're a Corporal, it is your responsibility to give out orders, not follow them; but those people weren't without a conscience, they could make their own decision if they wanted to. It was not _your _fault if they were eager to die and throw their lives away. You're selfish to think that it was just you to send them to their deaths." Mikasa never thought she would speak that much in her life, but she had seen that look before, and the sacrifices that were made were not due to just one man, but for all those that were still alive.

She stood straight, Mikasa's eyes filled with determination, thinking that he would either hit her for speaking out of line or leave her to die, yet she did not regret her words. He might not even understand what she was speaking about, due to it being completely random, but what she got was neither.

"Very observant.. Ackerman." Rivaille hid all his emotions, a cold response. Mikasa had no idea what he was thinking or feeling, but she knew that she atleast hit something. He turned around, continuing in their original direction, weapons still drawn in case another titan wanted to taste their steel. Little did the two soldiers know that a turn of events was about to take place.

_To be continued._

* * *

**I actually really this chapter! I was like "These two characters have such confusing personalities so let's just mix it up a bit." And yay, the next couple chapters! I get so excited to write, haha! THANKYOU EVERYONE for the favourites, reviews and follows! Seriously it means so much to me! AHHHHH~ You are all so nice and made me feel really supported! I'll get around to replying to reviews, love you all!**

**Review, favourite, follow! Please :3 **

**P.S~ Sometimes Fanfic is weird and says I've updated the chapter but it doesn't come up in the updated section (even after waiting for hours) just wondering if anyone else has this issue? :)**


	4. New Air

_Surviving the Cruel Night_

**Chapter Four: New Air**

Though it was never spoken aloud the two realized that there was something different in the air; other than the obvious tension between the two.

It was a feeling that Corporal Rivaille had felt before the Collosus Titan had Smashed the gate of Wall Maria when he and the Survey Corps were out on an exhibition. He felt uneasy and that the origin would be from this forest itself.

Rivaille had paid no heed to obvious hate building up in Ackerman, he had not spoken to the woman after her words of truth, so to speak, which only fuelled her anger. Hardly a surprise. Mikasa was furious that they hadn't even checked to see if people were still alive, although being irrational, she didn't want any children like herself to go through the pain of living without their parents. She understood the orders of her superior, always respecting the decision, but that didn't mean she had to like it. One thing Mikasa had learnt while she has been a soldier and that is that listening to your own gut will save your life.

Quickly raising a hand, Rivaille alerted Mikasa that they were stopping, she couldn't see the expression on his face so Mikasa calmly looked around, seeing that there was no threat in the immediate area.

Coming to a halt on a branch, Mikasa stood to attention, motionless. Rivaille wiped dirt off of his hands that he had accumulated before giving his attention to Mikasa. "Ackerman, why do you believe you were sent to deliver me that message yesterday? Rivaille glanced at the woman, his stoic posture not failing once.

"I believe that there had been an increase of Titan activity in the area, but it makes it difficult to believe that something that obvious had to be relayed to you, Corporal." Mikasa resisted the urge to say '_Sir',_ although she seemed it necessary, she had forgotten that he was her superior for awhile, but his authoritive demeanour before had told her that if she needed to do something she would use her own initiative and not seek guidance from him.

"That's right. Commander Irwin sensed of a disturbance in the area; that the increased titan activity was not normal. The large group of titans we encountered weren't seen before they came into contact with the castle; why do you think that is? My division was told to find what was causing this to happen, Ackerman, and we were going to retreat, if you hadn't been on the other side of five titans." _It works better this way though._ Rivaille spoke of the plan, not how's or why's, but that he was ordered to do something that must be carried out. He wouldn't tell her any more, the Corporal being respectful of authoritive information and status.

"I'm sorry Sir, if it wasn't for me you would have had a been back at the walls by now." Mikasa stated, shaming herself for her lack of skill. On instinct she said 'Sir', that gained her a glare from the Corporal. She hardened her stance, not faltering.

_This woman doesn't even know her own skill._ The Corporal decided to let it slide for the time being, but if she spoke of it again, he would have to show her otherwise.

At Rivaille's silence Mikasa knew she wouldn't get a response, not surprisingly caring. She thought back to the Corporal's words, now certain of the mission that he had been assigned. Being one of the most trustworthy soldiers under Commander Irwin, Rivaille would try to complete his mission, but seeing as they were at a disadvantage Rivaille wouldn't die for just no good reason; he obviously wanted to get back to the wall before continuing the mission, but that's when Mikasa had an epiphany.

"Rivaille, We need to visit that village." Mikasa brought it up again, but this time certain that it could both help them get food and a lead on the titans. She had the determination in her eyes that stated that she would go no matter his decision. It was selfish of her to think that she could just walk away from her duties, if she could prolong Eren's life and the citizens within the walls by at least one day, than she would do anything. Including taking on this mission. Them titans that had attacked their base, weren't going to become dormant, they would head towards the walls, and the both of them knew it.

Maybe that was why Rivaille had been so eager to head back to the walls? Because his sole strength alone was needed to protect the walls. He trusted in his own strength and burdened all the lives of his comrades on himself, that surely was like Mikasa and she hated seeing her own reflection in the Corporal.

Rivaille's eyes lifted at her words, so she had figured it out. He knew eventually that Ackerman's will to protect her loved ones would become an obstacle in their path, and now her loyalty to mankind. He had been willing to let the two of them fall back to the walls, but now that was unbearably impossible. He knew that the risks were high in the two of them continuing the missions, hence why he urged to fall back, but now that her decision was made, they would just have to follow through with the events to come.

"If you can't rid yourself of the obsession with Jaegar, then we turn back this moment." Rivaille's voice harsh, speaking volumes to Mikasa. He clouded her vision, always allowing that brat to be first priority. All the potential talent Ackerman had was wasted with her inability to think of the both herself and teammates. Rivaille was serious in turning and heading for the walls, even if he had to knock the woman out and drag her back. He wasn't about to allow someone with near no experience become consumed by something like that.

"Ah I'm not obsess-" Mikasa's counter-attack was cut off when Rivaille looked at her with disbelief.

"Yes you are, Ackerman. Get that in your _shit head _of yours before you kill the both of us. If you can't complete this mission for _yourself _than I may as well kill you now." There was a spark of tension suddenly between the two, Rivaille looked bemused while Mikasa was fuming with hatred. She couldn't believe his words, _stupid short ass, eating shit, saying I'm obsessed with Eren._ Mikasa would never admit it, she just wanted her family to be safe, that was obvious. Her thoughts weren't always on Eren were they? Not recently seeing as she had to put up with that _stupid_ _shortass muncher _over there, but she could see that she had been constantly worrying about him.

Mikasa bit back any words that wanted to erupt from her mouth, seething her anger and locking it in a bottle in her heart. She wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of the Corporal, which she had a very good chance of doing, but that wasn't the right option. It was true that she had to think of herself, it's just that she didn't want to, she doesn't mind sacrificing herself.

"It's your choice Ackerman, decide." Speaking due to Mikasa showing no sign of talking Rivaille waited expectantly for an answer. He was a very wise man, knowing people's emotions and their actions; he had the ability to read someone like a book.

After a moment's hesitation and locking away her agrevated emotions, Mikasa knew what she had to do. Although she probably regret it later; _having to spend more time with short ass muncher. _Standing up tall Mikasa softened her hardened gaze and held her head up high. "I will complete the mission on my own account and no other." After Rivaille's orders she had tried miserably to forget about the rank difference, saultes, and 'Sirs' but it proved to be considerably hard.

Rivaille was impressed , a certain respect for the woman that she was both intelligent and committed, but something Rivaille had learned was to never get too close to someone in this world; they only end up dead at your feet.

"Good. We'll head for the village after... You've washed yourself." Rivaille looked at her disgusted, noticing the dirt and overall appearance of Mikasa. The dried up sweat from yesterday caused a certain stench and sleeping on the branches helped little. Rivaille had managed to keep his dirtiness to a low, but that had still been a little too much.

Mikasa blushed, feeling embarrassed that she looked and smelt that bad, it wasn't something she had been worrying about but hearing it from another was certainly unsettling.

* * *

It wasn't long until the two had reached a river, it being atleast waist deep. The current wasn't considerably strong, nothing too worrying for the both of them, and the water shimmered a nice light blue colour. Around it was white-like gravel that started around ten metres back from where the water started, only a couple of trees were present in this area. Large rocks were located in the water, cutting the stream, something that Rivaille had made his sitting spot. In the distance there was a loud splash of water that suggested that there was a waterfall near by, making it difficult to hear for approaching dangers.

They had been there are around ten minutes now, Rivaille had been looking out over the river on the large rock, stating that someone needed to be on guard. Looking over his blades and thinking of potential leads that they might have. His patience had been running low, realising that Ackerman had still yet to get in the water. _What is she doing? _Looking back slightly Rivaille's eyes widened. On her back was a hideously large purple bruise traveling from her shoulder blades to the bottom of her back. It looked like there was some parts that were festering and was excruciatingly painful. She was taking her time in lifting her tank top over her head, some parts had been sticking to the fabric.

Rivaille was amazed, she hadn't complained about it once, shown no signs of weakness until this point. He hadn't even realised that there was something like that bothering her. Jumping off of the rock Rivaille reached the woman, obviously she hadn't yet realised him. Getting a closer look at it he saw the extents of the damage and how infected it was. "Ackerman, what is this?" The woman herself jumped, shivers running up her spine from the shock and quickly turning around, her top fell back down into place as she was ready to punch the living daylights out of who had disturbed her. The act itself though caused great pain and she fell down to one knee. Using maenover gear was less straineous on her back than normal fighting activities.

"Nothing." Mikasa answered, trying to muster up any pride that she had left.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Show me." Rivaillve commanded, crouching down and staring at the woman before she finally turned around. Lifting up her top slightly he got a good look at the festering. While it wasn't making her immobile with manouvering gear on, simple tasks like this proved to be difficult.

_This needs to be tended to_. Rivaille thought, prodding on one of the open gashes. He felt like he needed to disinfect his hand twenty times before that would be clean again. Ackerman had tensed up, but said nothing none the less. It was obvious that she didn't like showing weakness, something the Corporal knew well.

"This won't get in the way of the mission, that's a small injury Ackerman. Don't even think of complaining about it." Rivaille lied through his teeth for the benefit of seeing the woman's muscles relax, she didn't want him seeing her as a burden? The wound she had somehow acquired was painful and needed attention, but hopefully they could salvage something from the most likely destroyed village. He had the satisfaction of seeing Ackerman's relived face which was a bonus, and worth his lies. That woman hid too many things behind that emotionless face of hers.

"I would say hurry up, but that seems almost impossible for you. Here." holding out his hand he helped Mikasa to her feet, noticing that she favored the arm that the bruise wasn't prominent on.

Mikasa brushed herself off, not saying a word. Turning around from the Corporal. "Can..you-erh- help?" Mikasa said, unsure as to what to say, pointing towards her top. It wasn't until recently that Mikasa was the one needing help.

Rivaille deadpanned, his face a mixture of 'are you serious' and 'you expect me to do that?' ,but still he obliged. Due to Rivaille's past expertise and the current Titan epidemic the closest he had gotten to a woman was Hanji, but that was due to her weird experiments she liked forced herself into. Although his outside demeanor expressed how unimpressed and calm he was about the need for help, inside he was cursing women and their existence all together.

Sighing, he carefully grabbed the top, careful not to touch the purple-ing bruise, he saw that she had numerous scars most likely from fighting titans. Touching one of them, he felt the indent and the instant reaction of Mikasa's tensing body. Lifting the top higher he could just tell that inside the woman was cringing, she may been oblivious to shame, but not pain. The fabric clung to her skin, the infection not giving up it's fight for more bacteria.

Slowly he took the remainder of her top off, dropping her arms Mikasa felt relieved. Feeling the cold air on her back.

If only for a second Rivaille could feel the soft skin underneath the disgusting grime and scars, and gripping onto the top he quickly excused himself by saying he was going to wash this.

Mikasa stood in silence at Rivaille's grumbling and professional way of walking away, but she couldn't help but notice his urgency.

"Thankyou.." Mikasa quietly said, still blushing from embarrassment of asking for help and actually allowing the man to do that. Luckily she hadn't turned around so he could see her face. They both shared an awkward existence of communicating.

Removing the rest of her clothes Mikasa hurriedly entered the water, letting the water wash over her. She sighed in relief as the wound's pain lessened, cleansing the festering. She felt calm in the water, with no distractions and titans to kill; she felt like she could stay in the water for the remainder of her years.

After ten minutes of bathing in the currents Mikasa rose from the chilling water and walked over to her clothes. They were neatly stacked in a pile. _Oh, Rivaille has issues. _Sighing, Mikasa chucked on her clothes, reluctant to disturb the order of neatness. She noted that Rivaille had folded his cloak along with her uniform, It was something that Mikasa had been wanting to ask, but rather kept it to herself. The Corporal had a nice side; although he had trouble showing it.

Not long after, the man himself showed his face, busying himself with jobs while Mikasa had gotten herself cleaned up. Forcing her feet together and saluting Mikasa looked at the Corporal.

"Sorry for the wait, I am ready to go now." Rivaille waved his hand in dismissal of her salute coming forward to meet her on the rocks.

"Good, we'll leave now, but don't get your hopes up Ackerman, they all may as well be dead." Rivaille eyed the woman, before walking away. His usual demeanour had been set in place, defensive walls back up as she had cracked them slightly before.

Mikasa followed after the man, shrugging away the pain of her right arm and shoulder, she had come back to reality at the Corporal's words. _Yes, if there were no leads at this village than they would head straight for the walls. _Mikasa didn't doubt that notion and followed the Corporal without any words.

* * *

The travel through the forest took most of the day, they had been without food for almost two days, and hopefully would find some at this village. Rivaille hadn't been fond of the idea of using his manoeuvring gear to kill some beasts, let alone filthy his hands while gutting it. Mikasa didn't argue but neither did she say that she was a skilled hunter, deciding that she should focus on the mission and stop herself from hurting herself anymore. It hadn't taken long until Mikasa's wound had taken its toll, but being the stubborn woman she was, she didn't spill one word of complaint. She kept it to herself but she knew that Rivaille knew, slowing down so she could catch up and taking the routes where she didn't have to swing or walk as two seemed to work better when no words were exchanged. The titans had picked the worst time to invade their base, Mikasa was injured at the time and thoroughly exhausted from her excessive work.

By the time they reached the area surrounding the village Mikasa couldn't feel her right arm, and every movement of her back caused pain. She now regrated going in the water as the scabs had softened and allowed the pain to come back. There was no doubt that the woman could still fight, the only thing worrying Rivaille was that her stubbornness was going to kill her one day. They halted on a tree, the both looking out over the disturbed forest. There was splatters of blood on the forest floor but there was a point where it all stopped. Mikasa was looking intently at the surroundings, Rivaille took note of it. "Ackerman, what do you see?" Knowing that she had high observing skills.

"Corporal, there are trees that have fallen over here, along with a substantial amount of blood, but up to this point-" Pointing towards the area of forest undisturbed by the titans. "There is no sign that the titans have continued on to the village. Why would they turn back even though a hundred or more humans could potentially be on the other side of this forest wall?" Mikasa looked at the Corporal, her eyes were dark with amiss, but there was a slight hopeful spark in them.

Rivaille nodded, looking back down at the scene. What Ackerman said was true, but it was hard to believe that the titans had left humans alone; unless they were intelligent? Either way they would have to see with their own eyes what had happened.

* * *

Astonishment. That is what both Mikasa and Rivaille felt when seeing the village. Not only was everyone alive, but they were living happily. Children were running around, women hanging up clothes, men carrying wood around the town. It was a shock none the less for the two, no on living outside the walls should be still alive, yet here is was, happening right before their eyes.

It wasn't long until someone noticed them, waving and calling out to their new visitors. "Hello there travellers?-erh-ah soldiers? What brings you-ah- here?" The man was innocent, probably in his late twenties. Some people stopped to look at what happening but most of the time they ignored them. "I wish to speak with your leader here?" Rivaille spoke, taking the position of dominance. Rivaille outranked Mikasa in both experience and diplomacy, pretending to be just a usual soldier Mikasa clamped her feet together, not batting even an eye lid at Rivaille or the man. She would just pretend to follow orders and be Rivaille's body guard. It was an agreement that neither the two had to discuss.

"Ah- yes I'll bring you too him. It's been awhile since soldiers have come here. How is guarding Wall Maria?" The man looked back momentarily before continuing walking, what he said was so casual, but both sparked between Mikasa and Rivaille, the fall of Maria had happened many years ago, these people were insane. They didn't exchange glances but they were both thinking the same thing, what was going on here?

While walking the long dirt street they could see the stone and wooden houses all beautiful and plentiful in size, it looked just like inside the walls, not like a village at all. It all seemed too perfect and while Mikasa wouldn't look around Rivaille caught the stares of many young men looking in the direction of Mikasa, Rivaille wasn't quite sure if it was lust, but he knew one thing; that he didn't like it. He glared at the men until they turned away, seeing the evil intent in their eyes. Something was definitely not right.

_To be continued._

* * *

**AHHHHHYOU ARE ALL AMAZING! animeotaku518, C h f , Violet, whyspers , Evay, Alyxielle , HawkFrost21 , Arethahiwatari , CuteAsianPanda , Homely , Whaddup, YOU ARE THE BEST! Thankyou so much for your encouraging reviews! I won't disappoint /puts fist up/! Sorry for the late update, I was SUPER SUPER busy~ but the next chapters are going to be epic! I can't wait for the more Rikasa sexual tension moments!**

**Favourite, Follow, Review! Please~ Thankyou everyone and your support!**


	5. A Strange Night

_Surviving the Cruel Night_

**_Chapter Five: A Strange Night_**

Apparently the leader of the town hadn't been available, since the two soldiers were told that tomorrow the Governor would be free to converse. Rivaille found this suspicious and in more ways than just one; and he wasn't the only one either. The whole time Mikasa had kept her face forward not taking interest in anyone, just an emotionless body guard, but even she couldn't miss the various looks she was getting by the townspeople. She knew not to worry about the glares but she couldn't help but see Rivaille's glare at any who would look at her.

"We can accommodate for your needs until the Governor arrives, unfortunately he is out of town at the moment, but hopefully tomorrow he shall make an appearance. Ah, also if you need any care or supplies I suggest going to the Medical Bay, just down this street." Motioning down a street the left of the Leader's building. Mikasa's and Rivaille's guider explained how to get to the Medical Bay and with that he left the two. No explanations as to why this town had been left untouched by the titans or specifically where their leader had gone. To say the least it was unusual and it had particularly peaked Rivaille's interest, he had to figure out what was happening in the town.

* * *

After finding out little to no information on the town itself Rivaille guided Mikasa to the Medical Bay, where Mikasa was now laying uncomfortably on a medical bed with her back facing the roof. Her hands clasped the rails above her head as a nurse woman was doting over her. Treating her wounds. Rivaille was leaning on the opposite wall, watching as the woman dabbed and cleaned Mikasa. Her bare back was full of red marks, but what caught his eye was the hideous bruising, he wanted to ask where she actually obtained the wound but better left it unsaid.

"Now-my dear, this will hurt a little. I need to close and disinfect the wounds. Sir, I need her to not move. Can you hold her arms down?" The nurse motioned towards the alchohol in her hands and Rivaille, making sure Mikasa didn't move.

"She can take it." Was all Rivaille said, not moving from his position on the wall. The nurse looked at him with shock, wondering if he knew how painful this process was. She continued on.

"But Sir, I need to m-"

"Stop. I can do it. Hurry up." Mikasa spoke, resolution in her words. She knew what Rivaille was doing, knowing it would hurt her pride if she had to be held down for this small thing.

Mikasa sternly looked up at the woman who finally gave in to their commands, about to wash the alcohol on her hands. Mikasa's thoughts wandered to the unbearable memories of having to be the guard dog for Rivaille, she knew that he was completely smug about the whole situation, which really only pissed her off. Before she could go on to insult the man Mikasa felt a horrendous pain shoot through her back, like she had just been set on fire and her flesh was being seared off of her bones. Mikasa bit her lip and clenched her hands hard at the bed railing. She resisted from moving and relaxed her muscles, knowing that the nurse was trying to be as gentle as possible.

The stinging feeling only intensified and after what felt like an hour Mikasa could feel a needle go in and out of her back. Distantly feeling bindings being placed around her right shoulder and back, Mikasa slowly felt the pain disappear. She didn't dare move until the flame in her back disappeared and carefully she rolled onto it, feeling the soft and sweat covered pillow beneath her.

Opening an eye to look at her surroundings Mikasa spotted Rivaille on the opposite wall, staring right at her. He didn't seem to care that she was looking right back at him and they could both feel the silence fill the room. The nurse had long disappeared and now there was only the two of that time of being treated Rivaille hadn't moved much, His thoughts were occupied by the perfectness of this village, and how they were going to figure out the situation.

It had been hours since Mikasa had come into the medical bay, apparently it was worse than what they had first imagined. The looks on the nurse's faces had told them that much. The infection had been there for at least a week, not treated by any capable medic. The cause was due to Mikasa's stubbornness, no doubt about that.

Looking down Mikasa noticed that she only had bindings on, and instinctively she looked around but was calmed at seeing her scarf close by, instantly feeling more relaxed and calm. The pain in her arm and back had disappeared and hopefully it would stay that way.

"Ackerman- you didn't get that treated back at the base." Rivaille said through the silence, confronting her on her annoying stubbornness.

"I didn't think it was necessary, Corporal`" Mikasa voice was croaky, lack of water and sweat perspiration was the cause of that. Coughing to clear her throat, Mikasa looked at Rivaille, finally relaxing after hours of constant pain. She didn't want to delve into that sort of conversation though, so she turned the conversation to the matter at hand.

"-I noticed something; when we entered the town." She kept her voice down, not bringing attention to the both of them just in case a nurse was outside. "Everyone here seems strained; and it isn't by our appearance in the village. Like something is or about to happen-" Mikasa spoke quickly, they would talk more of the situation, but the place wasn't right. "-Anyway, be careful tonight."

Just as Mikasa finished a nurse came in with food in tow, once again doting over her and complaing that her superiors should take better care of her; glaring at Rivaille with hatred.

After filling her stomach, making sure to leave not even one ounce, Mikasa felt rejuvenated. Whatever the nurse had done she had completely taken the pain away, it was surreal.

Stopping Mikasa looked up, remembering that her shitty superior was still in the room. "Have you eaten?" Mikasa for once, though out of character, showed a worried expression. It may have been due to her looking different , or the fact that she was finally up to normal health, but maybe her hatred towards him had finally vanished? Not that it really mattered anyway.

Rivaille pushed off the wall, coming to sit down on the bed next to Mikasa, raising his fingers Mikasa thought he was about to do something, her heart beat raising slightly, When he flicked her in the middle of the forehead. Her head snapped back and she instantly brought her hands towards where he had hit, feeling a red mark bubble to the surface.

"You don't have to mother me, Ackerman. I ate while you were...preoccupied." Rivaille sighed, it was calming that for if only a short time, he could finally relax. It had been five years since his life was constantly on the line, this may have been the first moment where he could just sit. Mikasa felt like hitting him just in retaliation for flicking her, never wanting to be looked down upon.

Reigning in her anger like someone was holding her back Mikasa sunk into her pillows. "I'm not."

Rivaille had the urge to roll his eyes at this but stopped himself, a thought occurred to him. Reaching down behind his back, where all soldiers kept their hand to hand daggers, he drew it out and handed it over to the women. "Take it, Ackerman." Rivaille commanded, he wasn't going to say it again so he just shoved it into her hands. He had noticed awhile back that she didn't have hers, and she needed it more than him at the moment.

Looking at it for a moment Mikasa turned her eyes up to look at him. "This is the second thing that you've given me, Rivaille." Mikasa may not have noticed it before, but he did indeed have a soft side, and it wasn't particularly bad either.

Grunting Rivaille giving the woman a look. "And let's not make it a third Ackerman." At that a relaxing silence fell over the two and Mikasa looked out to the small window near the roof on the left of her bed, holding firmly onto the dagger. The sun had already gone down; truly she had been in here for awhile.

Looking in the direction she was Rivaille took note of both the dark outside, and the exhaustion of the woman. Staring at her for a little longer of necessary Rivaille got up, "Get some sleep Ackerman. I'll be just down the hall." Before the woman could speak Rivaille made his exit, walking down the dainty looking house to a guest bedroom, where he could finally get some sleep.

* * *

Later that night, near the time of midnight, when Rivaille was sleeping he awoken by a distant sound. It was purposely trying to be quiet but it couldn't stray passed Rivaille's ears. He made no movement, starting to fully awaken and have his adrenaline pulse through his body, but it wasn't long until the so called quiet intruder lunged at Rivaille. Skilfully rolling off the side of his bed he could just see the figure of a male, one that was pure muscle. Moving out of the way of his attacker Rivaille saw another one in the room, just before he landed a punch on Rivaille's side.

Rivaille tried to dodge it as quickly as possible, only just skimming his skin, but that didn't stop the man from punching again. Grunting Rivaille wedged out his elbow and sent it into the man's stomach, making him clutch at his stomach in pain. The other attacker came towards them, ready to grab Rivaille.

Grabbing the second attacker by the shirt Rivaille pushed him into the first, which caused a moment of confusion. Taking that moment Rivaille pounded his fist into the back of one of the attackers head. Though he was smaller than the both of them, he far surpassed them in strength and knew that the punch would leave some damage.

Feeling the one underneath him go slightly limp he looked up to see the remaining attacker lunge at him, bringing the both of them down. Rivaille kicked the man's legs out and side elbowed the man in the head as he struggled to keep him down, and it wasn't long until Rivaille was able to get up, looking at the man he had just elbowed in the temple. "Tch."

The other attacker, who was supposably behind him on the ground, reached out towards Rivaille aiming to snap his neck, but unexpectantly there was a slight creak of the floorboards and the man got pulled up against the wall. Rivaille turned at the sound and saw the quick movements executed by his companion, Ackerman. He hadn't even known that she had entered the room, and was glad that she stopped the attacker from breaking his neck.

Arm pushed up at the attackers neck, with a dagger in the other hand stationed just above the skin surrounding his heart, Mikasa looked at Rivaille's attacker with a burning hatred. She still only had her bindings on and her uniform pant legs but that didn't stop her from looking menacing. Every urge in her told her to end the man's life, this wasn't the first time that this happened, almost like dejavu, and it wouldn't be the first time she had killed someone either. Clenching her jaw tightly closed, she eyed his attacker and the one on the ground, being unconscious.

"-What did you want with him-" Mikasa's voice resembled one of a venomous snake, ready to strike at any moment."W-We didn't want him -grah-" Suddenly the attackers head lolled to the side, and his eyes fluttered shut, Mikasa's position didn't move one bit though, still entranced in her anger. She was contemplating whether to kill him or let him live, until she heard a voice behind her.

"Ackerman.." Rivaille grabbed the arm that had the dagger in hand, it wasn't tightly wrapped around her wrist but the touch itself made Mikasa's arm relax. "Mikasa, let him go." Rivaille's eyes were not stone cold, but still commanding, she knew that the decision she was making was wrong and slowly reason came back to mind. Dropping her arms she let the body slide to the floor. Her head was still swirling and she didn't notice Rivaille's hold on her wrist.

Looking at the woman with an inner concern Rivaille noticed that she wasn't responsive, that in itself rang alarm bells in Rivaille's head. Letting go of her wrist, Rivaille placed a hand on her cheek and positioning himself to face her. His other hand came up to grip around her jaw lines, intently looking in her eyes to see if she would notice him. "Mikasa -Shit" His eyes tightened, seeing no light in her eyes, like she was reliving a memory. He held her gaze, putting some pressure on her jaw, until finally her senses came back and not soon after a small blush that could be seen in the moonlight.

Moving away from his hands Mikasa looked at the destruction around her, knowing full well what had just happened. "-I should have come sooner.." Mikasa said, mostly to herself, but Rivaille looked at her with earnest. "You came just at the right time it would seem. Don't move Mikasa." Without saying another word Rivaille grabbed the leg of one of his attackers and went from the room, dragging him outside, repeating it for the other attacker.

When he came back inside he saw Mikasa sitting on his bed, dagger still in hand. "-Where did you put them?" Looking up Mikasa looked at him, her usual features set back in place.

"Somewhere where they won't be found. When they wake they won't be coming back here any time soon." Rivaille said, turning from her and walking to the other side of the bed, he took off the white shirt that clung to his body in sweat, and noticed Mikasa stiffen. She was so naïve.

Cracking his neck and testing the side of his ribs, Rivaille spoke in a matter of fact voice. "Mikasa, your stiches have started to come undone. Be more careful next time." Noticing that there was some sign of blood underneath her bindings. Mikasa rolled her shoulder blade to see if there was some pain, and not to her surprise, there was. "I will Rivaille, thankyou for your concern." She said quietly, she had sunk that quickly back into her usual personality that it was almost nerving for Rivaille.

Sighing he got up, coming around to face the woman and grabbing the dagger. Putting it on the bed side table so she would she stopped playing with it. "Don't let the past dictate what you do Mikasa, we weren't hurt, so there is nothing to worry about." Rivaille gave Mikasa a look, before tilting her chin up, forcing her to accept that fact and move on. "Now get some sleep, nothing else is going to happen now." He said, breathing on her face and practically forcing her to lie down. Sliding down the side of the bed Rivaille leant his head against the it, waiting until the woman's breath slowed down. _Seriously, how many times was he going to tell her to sleep. _

* * *

When Mikasa woke she couldn't remember correctly what happened last night, her memories in a swirl of confusion. That was due to only just waking up, but what she did notice was her hands uncomfortably curled. Unclamping her hands, feeling like they've been like that for hours, Mikasa opened her eyes and was welcomed by the sight of a muscled chest. Her first thoughts were to panic but they instantly disappeared when she saw Rivaille's sleeping face. One of his arms were underneath her head, while the other was wrapped firmly around her waist. She was trapped.

Fighting a blush coming up her cheeks and her body from getting hot, Mikasa calmed herself, trying to remember when this even happened. Suprisingly it was comfortable but Mikasa wasn't someone to be involved in something like this, it just wasn't her. It was such a cliché thing to happen that Mikasa should have had expected it, but she was oblivious and innocent in more than one ways than one. She awkwardly lay there, just looking at Rivaille while he slept, surprisingly his face was so calm and relaxed when he slept, it wasn't tensed.

Mikasa had gone weird last night, she knew she had. It was hasty and felt like nothing like her, she was going to kill that man for attempting to hurt Rivaille, what had gotten into her. She was a soldier not a killer. It was confusing, but it felt like she didn't have control over her body, and it made her nervous. Gritting her teeth Mikasa tried to move her back, but it hurt quite a lot, it must have been from straining it last night.

Being as elegant as possible Mikasa pushed away from the Corporal, watching as his arm came up from her body and taking the chance she quickly rolled out of bed. Breathing heavy and having a large blush on her face Mikasa flailed on the floor for a second, putting her back to the wall and having the sudden urge to distract her mind. Stretching her limbs Mikasa looked at a sleeping Rivaille for one more second before exiting the room, going to find the showers. That distance was too close, to the point where she could still feel his breath against her skin and the small creases on his face from being so serious all the time.

If anything she was angry that he was on her mind when they should be out and completing the mission. She had no idea how her companions were and if they were in fact alive, when she was.. _sleeping _with the Corporal. Having her muscles tense Mikasa stormed to the bathroom.

* * *

**Gomen~ that took ages to upload! FORGIVE ME**

**AHHH~ THANKYOU EVERYONE SO MUCH! I love you all~ I'm going to reply to you all because feeling attacks everywhere!**

**I really love awkward tension hahaha, you would have no idea how many times I had to restart this chapter I WAS HAVING SO MANY MIND BLANKS!**

**Anyway -Fave, follow, review- everything and everyone is welcome! Please!**


	6. Scars

_Surviving the Cruel Night_

_**Chapter Six Scars**_

"How'd you sleep?" Rivaille spoke, his eyes looking up at the woman as he buckled up his maeonevring gear. By the time Mikasa had returned from her shower he had already awoken, and with a shirt on. Creating eye contact for a moment Mikasa turned her head swiftly, remembering how and where she had woken up. "I slept alright." She muffled, pulling up the red scarf around her face, trying half heartedly to become more comfortable and forget what had happened.

Raising his eyebrows at the woman's coldness, Rivaille looked at her with perplextion, she was too innocent. "Good, because that will most likely be the only _alright_ sleep you will be getting. What happened last night was a warning." The words were straight forward but their volume was heavy. After finally finishing Rivaille rechecked his maenovering gear, making sure everything was in its rightful order, before sitting down on the bed.

Mikasa leant up against the wall, crossing her arms with one leg jutted out. Regaining her confidence that had recently been lost, she had forgotten their sole purpose of being here; nothing more should cloud her thoughts _And definitely not him. _"Doesn't make sense. If it was a warning then why would they say they weren't after you?" Mikasa had a pretty clear idea what the Corporal would say but she was prepared for him to enlighten her anyway.

"I've seen this happen before to the Survey Corps, parents who have lost children outside the walls or citizens who don't like our protocols, they usually attack in a small group knowing full well that they won't win but use it as a way of telling us that we are not welcome. Stupid shits. Hence why no one else attacked us last night. But there's something else- they've taken an interest to you Mikasa." Due to their strength and experience Rivaille wasn't so much worried about the attack, he's been attacked by his own people plenty of times to not care, but it was the bigger picture that worried him. These people didn't know who the two soldiers were, unless they had a grudge on the whole brigade, but Rivaille saw it not as an attack against soldiers but against those that were new comers.

Mikasa pondered on his words, purposely not taking notice of his last words to her. She didn't want to be the reason them thugs came after them."-They would have been analysing our strength and intelligence. If we had gone out last night looking for answers and knocking down every door in the town, than we would be easy prey. If we had confronted the town on the issue than they would have easily found a justified way of taking us down. Now because we've shown we don't care about such a small attack, they need to be more careful, knowing that we won't walk straight into a trap, but I can't help but think that they had different motives..." Mikasa knew that much, someone in this town was playing a game with them. It was indifferent though that they hadn't even been in the town for a day and someone was already targeting them.

Staring at the woman, taking in her noticeable act of ignoring his comment, Rivaille knew that she didn't want to bring up the subject so he let it drop, but there was a certain feelng in the air that put him on his guard. "-This isn't something singular, the nurses would have heard the commotion last night, but they didn't do anything..." They both had the same thought, you would think that the nurses would come in doting over Mikasa's wounds even now, but not one sound could be heard.

Mikasa pushed off the wall moving over to the other side of the room to where a window was placed high on a wall. Getting on her toes the woman looked out to see the town covered in mist. Scrunching her eyebrows she looked at it again, there was no movement outside, it looked like a dead town. Mikasa may even believed it if not for the attack last night, of course people were here. Moving to look at Rivaille she recited what she saw. Rivaille didn't seem to phased by it but Mikasa knew something was up, knowing that this fog wasn't just a natural occurrence.

"I'm going to see what it is." Mikasa said with resolution, making her way to the door and hearing a sigh escape Rivaille lips, soon followed by his set of footsteps. Opening the door that led outside the building Mikasa was confronted by a perplexing sight. No one was outside. Sure, it was early in the morning, but the fog that covered the town surely wasn't normal. Yesterday's atmosphere was completely different from the one now and it put both the soldiers on edge. Instantly feeling the danger they drew their blades, checking their surroundings. It looked like a dead town; not one soul was in sight. Naturally Rivaille took the lead with Mikasa in the flank, almost back to back.

The street they were on was long and wide, with some carriages on the side walk. Rivaille motioned his head forward, signalling they were moving forward. The street was barren, absolutely no living soul was present and they could only see around five metres in front of them. One small sound would echoe throughout the whole street; the place was dead.

Looking back at Mikasa, seeing that the silent woman was still in fact near him, he coasted to the left side of the street, remembering that through one of these alley ways he hid their attackers. Seeing the correct one he edged into it, noticing blood scrapes on the ground; they weren't from him dragging the bodies. Seeing that the blood tracks continued down into the alley he followed it, hardly being able to see in front of himself as the fog covered his sights, Mikasa following closely behind.

The Alleyway twisted and turned for what seemed like minutes and Rivaille knew at the end was a dead end; a brick wall. By his predictions he would have said that they were only ten metres away from that, but then Mikasa stopped. Turning to look at her Rivaille also noticed what she was stopping for; a sound. It was a scraping, one that was heard on chalk boards, at first it was distant but soon the sound became louder and foreboding.

Gripping tightly onto their weapons Mikasa went forward a step, ready to intercept what ever it was, but the scraping soon turned into a gurgling sound. It was almost a growl and that made Mikasa falter, did they want to intercept that thing. Looking back at Rivaille, ready for orders she noted that he shook his head in a _no_. Giving him a look she just waited until her superior did something.

That sound, the blood, the people he had hid there, the fog, the emptiness. It was all too coincidental and it made Rivaille think. What was the connection? He knew for a fact that they didn't have much time and he could feel his heart rate starting to rise, adrenaline kicking in. The sound was only growing, getting closer to them, like it was stepping towards them. They couldn't go any where but up, the dead end behind them was blocking them in. _Wait. The dead end.. _

Turning back around Rivaille quickly made his way to the end of the alley way, hearing Mikasa not too far behind. His pace was quick and at the back of his brain he regrated walking so fast because what he saw would send any normal man to their knees. The men that attacked Mikasa and Rivaille last night, weren't even distinguishable. Their heads were smashed into the ground, blood spewing everywhere around them. Limbs were torn from their bodies, no where in sight, their insides were gone- intestines, heart, stomach- like they had been eaten, and their clothes torn to shreds. Blood was sprayed on the brick walls and blood was leading away from the dead end. _Away._

They were led straight into a _fucking _trap. _"Shit." _Acting quickly Rivaille grabbed Mikasa roughly pulling her behind him. "When I say so you're going to go _up-"_ Rivaille didn't finish as a loud screeching sound came from the mist, quickly followed by the sound of a quickened pace. The Corporal only had a second before a creature came out of the mist grabbing out with a bloody fleshless hand. Rivaille slammed a blade right through its mangled chest, not being able to see much as it attempted to get the two of them. Through their haste all Rivaille could see was its slanted red eyes, as it took near no notice of the weapon lodged in its chest. Mikasa moved quickly as she was almost slammed back by the force of the monster ramming into Rivaille's sword, putting away her own swords and grabbing hold of the buckles of Rivaille's gear she forced her meanovering gear to grapple at one of the walls and wrench the two upwards. She held onto Rivaille as the gear was straining under the weight and imbalance. Dropping the blade that was stuck in the creature Rivaille pulled his hands away.

They were hanging off of a wall with Mikasa firmly holding onto the straps on Rivaille's back, her hands starting to become bloody from the material cutting into her skin. Biting down on her lip she breathed heavy, waiting until Rivaille took his own gear out and swung safely onto a roof. Mikasa soon after followed and with a wild look on her face looked down into the mist. The creature wasn't following them yet, but it may find a way up. Rivaille felt blood trail down his face, it wasn't his but was from the monsters claws flinging someone else's blood onto him. He looked at Mikasa seeing how she was fairing and wasn't surprised by her looking at him. "We need to go. _Now." _Were the woman's words and he couldn't agree more, back at the medical house was the safest place to go, where they weren't bothered beforehand by that _thing _in there; it was their best hope.

Nodding at the woman he shook his hands free of cramps from the strength of the monster and allowed for Mikasa to lead. Their footsteps on the roof echoed throughout the whole village but common sense was overcome by wanting to get the hell away from there. It's not like the two were scared, but one thing that the soldiers were taught was never fight something that you don't know; don't fight at a disadvantage. Mikasa didn't stray from her goal, which was to get back to the medical building. She didn't say a word to the Corporal but she knew that next time she saw that creature she was going to kill it. She had seen quite clearly Rivialle's blade going through where a heart should be.. but that didn't stop it. The blade inside the creature wasn't even a hindrance.

_One._ The moment the creature hit the blade.

_Two._ When the creature reached out.

_Three_. When it continued forward and impaled itself through the blade.

Mikasa knew that it wouldn't have taken too many more seconds until that thing had ripped Rivaille's face to shreds. She was most definitely nerved by that fact. Knowing all this information now, it would be highly unlikely that these two could leave without finding out what was happening.

Jumping from one roof to another Mikasa looked down and saw a black blur in the midst, running along the houses. Instantly her eyes widened and with no hesitation she called out. "RIVAILLE. It's trying to beat us to the building!" Watching as it matched their exact movements and seemed to know where they were going. She switched to her manuvering gear, taking it to the air. Their skills in air far surpassed their own speed and she saw Rivaille catch up quickly, even if she was worth one hundred soldiers, he may as well be worth two hundred. Her blades were drawn in the stead of Rivaille's, poised to throw it down at the creature if she got an opening.

Even though it looked to be just a shadow Mikasa could see that the creature was running on two legs; not four. _It couldn't be a titan. _

Mikasa looked away from it, noticing that they were reaching the street that the medical building lay on. They were only going to have one chance. Looking at Rivaille he took the lead, slowing down and letting his body impact with the ground, the monster was a little behind them. Mikasa followed, the impact causing her to grunt as she rolled a little before getting to her feet and sprinting to the door of the building. Rivaille was already there, but it was locked. He shoved at the door but it wouldn't budge, Mikasa coming up and noticing the same thing. Moving away from the door they could just feel the monsters presence.

Hearing a growl that signalled that it wasn't far away Mikasa desperately looked around before grabbing Rivaille's hand and slamming her body through one of the mid length windows to the building. She could feel her arms and face become covered in shattered glass, small cuts forming on her skin, but what she also heard was a small scream. Opening her eyes she expected for the monster to have grabbed her own leg, but what she noticed was a nurse, a couple nurses, all in the entrance hall. Confused Mikasa looked behind her to see her holding Rivaille's hand and being sprawled out on the ground, glass around them, and no monster. The scene outside the shattered window was of sun shining through a distant fog, people were starting to walk outside, like nothing had happened. Some people looked towards the scene of the two soldiers and others ignored it all together.

Mikasa couldn't register anything for a moment, all she could hear was her own heart beat, beating rapidly against her chest. She tried to make sense of the suddenly changed atmosphere, but her mind was filled with the vision of the monster, clawing at them as it urged for their flesh. She feverntly looked around, needing to know if this was reality, and with a tight face tried to calm down her mind and think logically.

The nurses were horrified, seeing the scene before them, and for Mikasa and Rivaille it was like they had just returned from a nightmare. The Corporal was the first to recover though, getting to his feet and helping Mikasa up. "We are fine.. I'm sure that can be replaced.." Referring to the glass window they smashed. Looking at the nurses with a glare and pulling Mikasa into her medical room, none of the nurses made a move to see if they were alright but merely stood staring at them with shock. Slamming the door he looked at it for a second. "_What the fuck is happening" _Rivaille spat, they were about to be mauled by some creature, and suddenly they return back to a bustling and _alive _town.

" What the hell was that thing." Angrily Rivaille fisted at the door, before turning around and looking at Mikasa. Calming down and reigning in his anger. Mikasa stood without saying a word, piecing her mind back together and let her fleshly obtained wounds sting her skin. Taking in a breath Mikasa took a new resolution in her eyes, the initial shock starting to fade.

"Keep quiet- we don't know who's involved. We can't let them know that we are nerved by this." Mikasa spoke, her voice soft due to her being distracted by her thoughts. She wanted nothing more than to go to the Governor's office and skewer him, but as a soldier she couldn't do that. She was shaken by the incident, and she readily acquired more injuries. Not only that but she had used a large amount of gas from her maenovering gear; things weren't looking good.

Rivaille looked at her before hurriedly pulling her over to sit on a chair, looking about for aid utensils. "We aren't going to have much time. Even when pretending nothing happened, whoevers involved will certainly make some sort of move. As it is now you are injured, strategically we should be heading back to the wall and getting reinforcements. If that thing comes out again, we will most definitely have to kill it." Rivaille stopped, hearing a knocking on the door. Defensively opening it up he was confronted by one the nurses, holding bandages in her hand, she looked nervous?

Looking at her with suspicion he opened the door wider, allowing her to come in. They pretended like nothing had happened and could quietly hear the voices of other nurses outside, whispering about the event that just took place She sat in front of Mikasa, asking if she could treat her wounds. Mikasa nodded while Rivaille looked some distance away, it really was just one thing after another.

"T-They told me not -to t-tell you this..." The nurse randomly spoke, her voice quiet even in the silence. Obviously what she was doing was against the rules. She was small, almost fragile, with short bobbed blonde hair. Having large blue eyes and a petite face. "I- Don't think what they're doing is right, b-but we can't leave.." The woman continued speaking, gazing at Mikasa's wounds on her face and hands. "B-but I heard them saying to take the woman- b-but apparently it -didn't work.." To Mikasa it was like she was babbling so taking her hand she placed it on top of the nurse's. "Calm down. Nothing bad's going to happen. Just tell us what's going on."

Gulping the woman weakly smiled, her lips slightly trembling and fervently looking around.

_"They're trying to feed that thing.."_

* * *

**Ahhh! Sorry this took so long to upload! I can't believe so many people are following and favouriting this! THANKYOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!**

**I love you all, seriously! I have some messages and replies to get too and I just want to thank everyone for their support! ADFHSJ!**

**Did you like the chapter? I reckon this is a great plot twist, and I know these last chapters have been hectic but explanations will come soon-ish!**

**AHHHHH~ Please Fave, Follow and review! I NEED SOME SMALL IDEAS FOR A CUTE SCENE BETWEEN MIKASA AND RIVAILLE! SO feel free to say some! Please?**


End file.
